Vader's Secret
by storiewriter
Summary: It could be very emberassing if somebody found out... Oneshot


**I usually don't do Star Wars, but here I am. Probably won't do much but oneshots, and short oneshots at that. I don't have any idea for a long story, so I'll stick to this.**

**No, this is not a 'Luke, I Am Your Father' thing. Got the idea from something... link is down at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, does anything that is strictly connected to the wonderful world of Star Wars belong to me. That honor is George Lucas's, and his alone.**

**I do, however, own one of the characters in this. That is all. **

* * *

Darth Vader strode through the halls of the Death Star, his breather echoing noisily. He turned down an empty corridor, and pushed a button to one of the doors. It opened with a hiss, and he stepped in, his cloak swirling behind him.

A large, hexagonal section of the floor had been raised with stairs on all sides. The ceiling was high, and the room large. Stormtroopers waited in formation, stiff and at the ready.

Vader marched up to their head, pivoting on one foot abruptly and facing the same direction as they did. He bowed formally to thin air, and then let his cloak fall. Using the Force, he moved it out of the way as he ignited his lightsaber with a click-_hiss_. The stormtroopers shifted slightly in expectation, and he turned to face them.

He raised his lightsaber swiftly, and jerked it down at the same pace. The first notes filled the air.

The Dark Lord orchestrated the stormtroopers, leading them with his lightsaber and free hand.The stormtroopers were perfectly coordinated, working together beautifully.

He was, for now, in his element.

* * *

The young private walked nervously down a main corridor, straightening the stiff uniform every once in a while, snapping to attention and stopping every time a higher officer passed by. Which, to be frank, was quite often.

Eventually, as he walked down the hall, he could hear faint strains of music. He paused, blinking in confusion. He didn't know there was any _orchestra_ around here; the Death Star seemed too dark and severe for that.

Curious, he followed the notes. A hard job, due to all the echoing around the corridors and the tramping of feet.

Finally, he found a small, deserted corridor that the music seemed to be coming from. He cautiously crept down it, pressing an ear to every door there. It was closer… he reflected on his musical ability. He could play the trumpet pretty well… perhaps whoever led this orchestra would let him join.

There was a tingling on the back of his neck as he pressed his ear against a door, and heard the music more clearly than before. What he should have done was run away quickly, but he dismissed the thought. He took a deep breath, and pressed the 'open' button.

The door slid aside, and the private eagerly took a few strides in only to see an assortment of stormtroopers playing the song he heard. They stopped at once, seemingly aware of his presence, and in the relative silence left, the private thought he recognized a very familiar sound. Frowning, thinking his ears were playing tricks on him, he turned.

There, standing on a raised platform facing the stormtroopers, he saw Darth Vader, his lightsaber out and his arms open as though he had been directing the music. The private's eyes widened in disbelief, and he began to shuffle backwards. This was bad, very bad.

Suddenly, Vader shut off the glowing blade of his lightsaber. Not bothering to turn to see the private, he merely raised his hand, and used the force to choke the unfortunate man.

The private held a hand to his throat, and started gasping, staggering backwards. His eyes bugged out as he desperately fought for air, and finally crumpled onto the floor.

Vader nodded to two of the stormtrooper violinists. They stood up, gingerly placed their instruments and the bows on their seats, and marched over in true stormtrooper-style to grab the corpse of the unlucky private. They did not treat the body with the same loving care as they did their instruments.

The rest of the orchestra waited patiently with Vader for the two stormtroopers to return. In due course, they re-entered the room, delicately picking the violins and the bows up. They sat down, careful not to jostle the instruments.

Vader almost shook his head. He told them to treat the instruments with care, but these stormtroopers… they went a bit far with it.

He ignited his lightsaber once more, and spoke for the first time to the stormtroopers, "Take it from the top."

As he once more directed the orchestra, he found himself thinking,_ This could be very embarrassing if anyone found out._

* * *

**As promised, here is the link. Take out the spaces, of course, and add an equal sign between the 'v' and the 'r', and an underscore between the 'r' and the 'W'.**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v r W E R P N 8 K O 8


End file.
